What if
by 69Moans
Summary: The dreams started after the final battle against Azula.  He'd never had them before, dreams like these, that had him waking up in the dead of night shivering and sweating, making it impossible for him to sleep the rest of the night. ZukoxAang SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A short two shot I suppose. I wrote most of it in one night, and left it sitting there…but I picked it back up because really, this idea enchanted me the moment I thought of it. Also, RATED M FOR A REASON. Some sexual references in this chapter, and its SLASH as in boy love…two men getting it on…you get it right? Well. Boiling down to ZukoxAang. Because I say so and what I say doesn't have to be logical or canon. Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Title: What if

Rating: M

Summary: The dreams started after the final battle against Azula. He'd never had them before, dreams like these that had him waking up in the dead of night shivering and sweating, making it impossible for him to sleep the rest of the night.

Prologue

They started shortly after the final battle, shimmering in his dreams, and oozing out of the cracks of this mind. He barely noticed them at first, waking disoriented, mind fuzzy and quite unsure of what he had just dreamt. But with a little time they became more concrete, less easy to ignore or disregard as simple nightmares or idle fantasies. He didn't know what to do about it, even less how to react. It was, an impossible situation. It was illogical, uncanny, disturbing and quite plainly creepy. And yet not.

It was not illogical, uncanny, disturbing or creepy, mainly because to Zuko, it was truth. More concrete and real with every day. When the process was unfolding, Zuko'd wanted to scream. To rant and yell and most importantly _burn_ something, or _someone_. Which was off limits.

The Fire Lord sighed. He couldn't hide it forever. He didn't intend to. But "coming out" so to speak, might be even harder than joining with his former enemies had been. Zuko wasn't quite sure how to go about it, he didn't even have the damn frog to practice on this time. Entering the meeting room, the monarch decided to put it off for a while longer.

Chapter 1

"You're hiding something Zuko."

He flinched at the harsh words. Mai never was one to dance around the fire pit. It was part of what he liked about her. What he loved. But the obvious statement seemed more austere than usual. Zuko wasn't sure what that signified. He was sure that he had done nothing to warrant such a violent temperament from his girlfriend.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what it is. And don't give me some lame excuses about the Nation, or about boring meetings, it won't work." She considered him, gaze sharper than usual. Zuko studied her back. He almost wanted to tell her. To tell somebody what was plaguing him. But he couldn't. They'd balk and turn away in disgust. Zuko didn't think he could handle anymore rejection from his important people. He smiled somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry Mai, but really, there's nothing to hide." Her eyes turned apathetic, and he could tell that he'd hurt her in some way. But he couldn't figure out anything to do about it. He could tell her, but that would just hurt her more. He…didn't want to do that. He'd promised that he would never hurt her that deeply again. He intended to keep that promise even if it killed him.

He was back in familiar halls of deep scarlet, and he was laughing. His best friend the Avatar was walking beside him, and he hadn't seen the other in so long. Too long really. He wished that they could see each other more often

Logically he knew that the Avatar needed to complete his various duties, mainly to finish mastering the elements, and saving the other nations from Spirits gone astray. But his hopes and desires had nothing to do with logic of any kind. Sometimes he wished the other Nations didn't exist. Maybe then the other wouldn't leave so much; wouldn't only come see him once in a blue moon.

The Fire Lord laughed again at the joke he was being told, more entranced by how mature the other had grown, than by the deepening rumble entertaining his ears. He wished again that they could go backward in time, before their responsibilities had grown so much and so far apart.

There was pain in wishful thinking, and Zuko found himself in bed, a single tear of longing rolling down his unblemished cheek. _What should I do Aang?_ He wanted to ask the other, but his monk friend was miles away, probably flirting with Katara and eating some sort of mysterious vegetarian dish. He refused to wish for useless, _hopeless_ things anymore, and threw himself to the other, cooler side of his bed. He would sleep tonight; whatever the price.

The whole Fire Palace knew that their Fire Lord wasn't sleeping well. The servants had seen the rumpled bed sheets, the gaurds were gossiping about the frustrated curses that issued from the bed chamber most nights, and the cooks had noticed the decline in appetite.

Mai noticed all of this and then some. He was drifting away from everyone around him. He did only what was necessary, and seemed paranoid, twitching at every little thing, and calming his temper faster, as if he didn't have the excess energy to fuel such a blow up. Mai was worried. Mai was almost frantic with worry. Nobody noticed her disturbed state, except for Zuko who tried and failed to shoot her a reassuring glance.

This concerned her even more, and she felt a flash of anger that he wasn't cooperating. That he wasn't telling her what was bothering him, what was causing such a disturbance in his life and health. She wanted to know. Didn't she deserve to? But he wouldn't tell her, just like he hadn't told her the first time.

She'd suspected an affair at first; that he was cheating on her with some concubine. But realized the absurdity of that jealous thought as soon as it had been born. Zuko, was too much of dork to do that, too socially awkward to even think of being unfaithful. He was too _honorable_ to do that to her. Even though her jealousy had been averted, it didn't mean she couldn't be frustrated at him, she loved him, and that was part of her job too.

* * *

"We need to stop this" the other male whispered in his ear. The words fell on deaf ears. What should they stop? He was the Fire Lord, and the Avatar was a fine lover for one in his position. So what if they were both men? It still worked, and he couldn't help the betrayal of his heart. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd coveted and desired for so long. He wasn't about to give it up without a fight.

As he fisted their erections together, the other male let out a restrained moan. He smirked crookedly against heated flesh, and nibbled down the column of throat presented so beautifully in front of him. As the other came hard, come covering his hand, the Fire Lord continued to stroke, his partner's release further lubricating his efforts. "Stopping is not an option." He whispered, nibbling on an ear. "I won't hear of it." And then he followed his partner into a world of white ecstasy.

The next day, his advisors told him the Avatar had left early that morning. He'd sent his apologies, but insisted that he was needed elsewhere. The Fire Lord just nodded, inside he was anything but calm. _Why did you leave? Is this your way of telling me you don't love me? _

Zuko's fire burned in anguish; sputtering inside at the melancholy settling deep inside his chest. _It hurts_. Maybe more than when he'd been banished. But maybe not. He'd gained some tolerance for emotional pain over the years. But this still stung. Whipped his soul and left him feeling heavy and his heart bleeding.

The burden he'd already been struggling to support had grown even heavier. Knowing that it was going to be a sleepless night now that he was awake, The Fire Nation's ruler stood, letting the now customary cruses roll of his tongue. He'd go practice some katas to calm down and then take a good long soak. It might help settle his nerves enough to get even a precious hour of sleep.

It was more than a year of mostly sleepless nights before the Fire Lord finally snapped. He hadn't seen his friend since that night. The Avatar hadn't .returned a fact that still tore at him and pressed heavily at his chest whenever he dwelled upon it too long. He didn't. Couldn't really. The pressure was too heavy, the tears stuck, and probably would be forever.

The Nation was doing remarkably well he thought idly, mind sleep deprived, but whirring a mile a minute. They were half unformed thoughts, but some of them repeating and over lapping, interrupting each other. He'd learned to deal with his erratic thoughts by now, how to focus on one at a time or tune them out. He was Fire Lord, he had to adapt and run his country like a good, fair ruler.

More than anything else he wanted the Avatar's attention. Wanted to see the other again. A prominent thought appeared again, one of the half formed ones that repeated, but now it was loudest tugging at his attention like child at their mother's sleeve. _What if…

* * *

_

Mai was now way past concerned. She needed to get Zuko to snap out of his funk he was in. She needed for him to heal, at least come clean. He wasn't slaking, but she could see him fading with every week, every day that went by.

She didn't tell anyone what she did, what she sent to the far corners of the earth. _He needs you guys more than ever. Please come and help._ She didn't have to wait long, but when they arrived she flew to them in a panic, because, "He's gone to see his father," she whispered dread coloring her voice. "He looked angrier than ever, and he went to see Ozai."

The five companions didn't need much more urging than that. "Lead the way," Aang intoned, gray eyes clouded with concern. "I hope we'll be able to help."

Zuko had woken up surprisingly late that morning, meaning he'd slept through the night, which was rare. The only problem was the he'd still awoken after one of the dreams that were pestilence to his heart. He woke angry and confused and convinced that today it was all over. Today it was ended. He got up and dressed; intent on one thought. To go tell someone that would never be taken seriously. To tell them about what he was. That left Azula and Ozai. His father was closer.

Zuko was in such a rush he didn't notice Mai at the end of the hall way. Nor did he take note of the flash of fear that crossed her eyes.

When he saw those familiar golden eyes staring back at him, he almost smiled, but stopped himself. That ugly feral smile would have given away everything. Instead he remained silent, waiting for something from the former Fire Lord to start him off. He got the starter he wanted.

"If you've come to ask about Ursa, I'm still not willing to tell you."

The stab of sorrow at the sound of his mother's name did not derail the current monarch from his purpose. "Oh no," he started our smoothly a grin tugging up the sides of his lips, "I'm not here about _that_ today." Ozai gave him a started in not curious look. "You see. I've been having…dreams if you will. And thought that you, as my father, deserved to know about them. You are after all, family." The crooked smile emerged and for the first time in his life, Ozai found himself frightened of his own son. This novelty didn't wear off even after his son had left him. The vicious smile haunted him like the souls of soldiers did his conscience.

* * *

"Ah." Zuko stopped short at the sight of his five best friends and Uncle running full pelt across the law toward his location. The freeing smile he sported dropped immediately and was replaced with something like resignation mixed with panic. But they had to know didn't they? No. Nobody _had_ to know. But Zuko was a honest person by nature and hiding things from them…he didn't want to be that kind of person. Sliding his hands against each other, he raised one up in greeting as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hi guys. Let's get some tea shall we?" he treasured their shocked expressions before the terror of what he was about to do reasserted itself. If only he'd never gotten struck by lightening…none of this would be happening.

The first thing Katara noticed about the Fire Nation Pri-_Lord_, was the heavy bag under his eye. It looked, to her healer trained eyes, like he hadn't had a solid night's sleep in forever. He looked…older…and irrevocably weary, like how some of the older women from the South pole got when it was their turn to pass over. Katara prayed to Tui and La that Zuko wasn't dying, an even more strongly that it wasn't somehow their fault he was in such bad shape.

As they sat on the veranda, cups untouched, Toph broke the silence, impatient little trooper she is. "What's wrong Princess? You're more jittery than a jumping bean." Sokka gave a quiet nod, focused on breaking down the monarch's mannerisms. Jittery might have been an understatement. Zuko was practically shivering. And seeing as he was a firebender, Sokka doubted it was from the cold.

The Fire Lord didn't bother to touch his tea. He could feel himself shaking from the nervousness. They were all here. Right in front of him expecting an answer. He stood up abruptly and started pacing. The butterflies in his stomach eased up fractionaly. Zuko felt a little better. "I'm not sure about where to start." He finally said, hand running through his loose hair. He'd left the five pronged symbol in his room this morning, too focused on his mission to remember to put it on.

Aang spoke up, looking nervous and concerned. "Why not the beginning?"

It was the logical place, but Zuko wasn't quite sure when the beginning was. When he was born? When the dreams started? When he'd started to pay attention and accept the dreams? Pausing a little longer, he rubbed the rough skin of his burn. _What if…_ the thought that never should have been. "Did you guys ever wonder if…" he growled, the right sentence wouldn't come out. "Azula. I suppose for me, it started after I got hit by Azula's lightening."

Katara wanted to cry, fearing that she had over looked something in her healing, that she'd done something wrong that had harmed Zuko forever. But her worries were appeased. "The lightening knocked something loose, and I started having these…dreams. These memories came back…It looks like the Avatar isn't the only one reincarnated." He finally concluded, looking down and away. This was in no way like spouting it all out to his father. He couldn't be vindictive or angry at them. They _mattered_.

"So, why is this such a distressing thing?" Toph always was good at asking the hard questions.

"I...I am Zuko son of Ursa and the former Fire Lord Ozai. But I am also, in spirit Sozin, starter of the one hundred year war and Father of Azulon." His friends didn't say a word as their eye's grew wide and shoulder's tensed.

_What if I made it impossible to ignore me? What if I threatened to start a war? What if I wiped out all the other Nations so Roku would have no choice but to pay attention to me? What would he do?_

"Sozin…" Zuko carries on through the tense atmosphere. "They say that I-_he_ started the war because he wanted to share the Fire Nation's wealth with the rest of the world. It was much more selfish than that." He glanced at Aang side long. "Do you think you could conjure Roku for this?" _that_ earned him a startled jump from his friend, who eventually shook his head.

"Even if I did contact him, he'd have to sue my body to communicate, and then I wouldn't be here anymore." Zuko nodded, accepting. It was probably better this way

"Anyway, Sozin was… in love with Roku. His best friend and Avatar of the world. So he made a move, and for a while Roku was ok with that kind of relationship. Zuko could remember the feeling of jubilation as Roku returned his, Sozin's feelings followed by their first awkward kiss., and the deep depression he fell into after Roku left and didn't come back, scant months after their relationship had begun. "Roku…obviously didn't want to deal with Sozin's persistence, so he just left and never came back." And then that wretched thought born of desperation and anger. _What if…_ "Roku pretty much ignored any and all attempte4d communication Sozin sent him…which didn't bode well for Sozin's fragile sanity. Then I suppose the love he once felt shifted into…just a desire for attention. For any interaction no matter what it was from the one he coveted. So he figured that there was one way to get Roku to pay attention and that was…war. To start a war so that Roku would have to come and confront him about it." The silence was still heavy as they listened.

"You couldn't imagine how happy he was when Roku reprimanded him. to just be spoken to, to be acknowledged by Roku…it was all he wanted." Zuko shivered as the intense happiness washed over him. He felt the same vicious smile that had scared his father, tug at the ends of his lips. He allowed them to quirk slightly. "And then he panicked when he heard Roku's island erupting. He-he meant to help and only help. But…I'm pretty sure he was broken at this point. He thought, _if I can't have him, no one will._ And left him to die." All Zuko felt was cold and empty. "And now, I'm being affected, and I want _Aang_." His voice cracked and tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

Iroh was the first to move, bringing his nephew into the secure circle of his arms. "Such a heavy burden Zuko. You didn't have to carry it all alone, we all need a little support sometimes."

Tears started to trickle. Tears that Zuko supposed belonged to him and Sozin. The same tears that Sozin had thought would be stuck forever, were flowing, because Uncle had understood. He hadn't turned away or left never to return. Zuko and Sozin allowed themselves to cling, if only for a little while to their savior. And then he fell asleep with a lighter soul than Zuko thought he'd ever had.

* * *

"What do we do?" Katara's tone was as hard as her eyes. Iroh had left carrying the Fire Lord accompanied by Toph, who had drawn her own conclusions and decided to give Zuko a nice hard punch right in the bicep when he awoke.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Sokka had evidently gotten over his shock as well, and had started pacing just as Zuko had minutes before. Was it really only that long ago? It seemed like it had taken a lifetime and then some. "We obviously have to support him and make sure he doesn't end up like Sozin…"

"That probably isn't a liable threat," intoned the ever indifferent Mai. "He would have snapped like Azula ages ago if his mind was that weak." Aang silently agreed, as he couldn't get his vocal cords into working order. "Zuko is an incredibly strong individual." She sounded wistful, "I wouldn't fall for anyone less than that. And now that he knows Iroh doesn't hate him, he definitely won't break."

Katara grunted, unconvinced. "He's a danger. If Sozin isn't only in his blood, but was his _soul_, who are we to say that he won't, or isn't insane?"

"Who's to say he will or is, waterbender?" Mai's tone could have cut through stone. "You don't know him nearly as well as you think you do. And I know him much better than that." Now that Mai knew she no longer held Zuko's heart, and never would, her love had become a protective one. He had no control over what had happened to him. It was like having the world flipped upside down, and she couldn't blame him for breaking his promise to her. Not when he'd suffered silently and persistently all alone. Perhaps this was what being a sister truly felt like. She would stand by him Sozin or not.

Sokka had stopped pacing to listen in on their little argument. "What do you think Aang? This kinda involves you the most, seeing as jerkbender kinda confessed his undying love for you." He laughed, "Undying...get it?" No one laughed with him. Shrugging, he silenced himself. He'd thought it had been a pretty good pun…

Aang considered his options. And turned away. He wasn't sure what he would do. What did one do when someone confessed a love that lasted longer than a normal lifetime? Whatever it was, it needed lots of time to consider.

It wasn't long before Katara was leaving, determined never to set foot on Fire Nation soil again, an exasperated Sokka trailing behind her (hey, she needed someone to go home with. And he could always come back later.).

Really it was only to be expected, Aang reflected watching her storm away, she'd been the one least fond of the Fire Prince.

But Aang was wrong in his assumptions. Katara wasn't leaving because she was angry ( ok, maybe that was part of it. How could she completely forgive the person who had started the mess they'd had to clean up?). It was because she felt…responsible. If she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been struck, he wouldn't have needed to block that death blow, he wouldn't have needed to remember his past life. _What if…what if…_ there was always _what if_'s in life. Some of them were better not taken.

**AN: Were you wondering what was happening most of the first half? If you were then YAY I did a good job of keeping you confused and in the dark. XD I wanted to make it seem like it was Zuko and Aang, when it was really Sozin and Roku. I hope I did an ok job.**

**Also. I'm a (minor) maiko fan. I really do believe that they make a good couple and I like them together. It's just like Zuko and Aang together more. Sigh. Oh well. I tried to keep them in character, Zuko as the determined, silent suffering type, that ultimately needs the acceptance of those he holds close, and Mai as the one that love him unconditionally even when he does something stupid. **

**I also was aiming for a fic that would have Mai as a stable down to earth woman that could understand and accept that Zuko needed something that she just couldn't give. She'd one of the most practical character's in the series and really wanted her to be **_**good**_** and not get upset about something unchangable. I also just wanted to include her in the party. Usually in ZukoxAang fics, she either ignored, jealous as a dog with a bone or she left Zuko for someone else. I really don't see two of those things happening. =_=|||**

**Additional note on Zuko: I do NOT write Zuko as, ****a"broken little waif."****.(which some of the fans appreciate; so thank you for supportingme~~(DarkTenshi) =P)**** Maybe it's a personal preference, but I think that Zuko's an incredibly strong person, and having him as some crying completely insecure bottom, just isn't my style. Lol. I actually think Zuko is a top, not a bottom, because seriously, Aang as a top? I just really don't see it. _**

**So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the smexy next chapter. Cause it will be smexy. =D**

**Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, grammar that needs attention. I don't have beta, so you'll have to put up with my own rereading to catch spelling and stuff. I usually can't catch everything since I'm the one that wrote it and know what it's saying. TT^TT please leave a little something. I like knowing if people enjoyed it…or not. =P though flames will be used to help purge my room of demons.(which is also helpful XD)**

**-69moans**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciated them! Special thanks to Ristsuka94 for her line break suggestion.**

**MomoSenpai8907-I am glad you liked my penname…or even noticed it. I did choose it carefully.**

**I don't own ALTA. But this plot was created especially by me. **

**Now, you all get the smexyness you were promised:**

Zuko's arm ached. It wasn't an overused muscle ache, like the kind he got after practicing too long and hard; it was a throbbing I-just-got-in-a-fist-fight kind of ache. He was positive Toph's "friendly" punch was going to leave a big, fat, ugly, black and blue bruise.

Sighing, the Fire Lord shifted his position. The mentally taxing morning had lead to Mai insisting that he rest for the remaining day light hours, and seeing as sleep had been rare lately, he didn't put up much of a fight. Of course, the sun was high in the sky, and as Mai wasn't a bender, she didn't understand that resting while the sun was shining, was as hard as swimming through mud…at least for anyone not Toph. And so, Zuko had decided to "rest his eyes" as his mother used to call it, staying in bed and enjoying the feeling of his silk sheets and sun.

The breeze floating in through his balcony window announced the Avatar's entrance to his bedroom. Aang may have thought he was being sneaky, perhaps if it had been someone less detail oriented it would have been, but as his window had been designed so that it _didn't_ open up into the wind, Zuko knew that the only reason he'd be having air circulation in his chambers, was if it was artificial.

This confrontation was going to happen sometime, Zuko figured, but it still left him slightly breathless and queasy. He didn't bother pretending to be asleep, and turned to face the intruder. It was always better to get the painful things over with and done. Like ripping off the sticky parts of a bandage. To this day, the Fire Lord didn't want to know what went on those cloth torture devices. Gazing steadily at the bald monk fidgeting nervously in front of him, Zuko relented the intense stare a little, some softness creeping into his eyes. Aang really was an endearing person, and Zuko's intensity was more from nervousness than anything else.

"Have you come to give me your answer Aang?" it was a rather blunt question, but then again, Zuko was a blunt person in general. That… and the bandage metaphor.

His question, though, only seemed to make the Avatar less willing to look at him, as he stood near the balcony squirming like a six year old caught with candy before dinner. "Zuko, I-I just don't know…I've never even really dated _Katara_…this…I don't even know if I find males attractive. How am I supposed to answer you when I don't even know if we're… compatible?" he scratched his head and gave a sheepish shrug, even as he finally made eye contact with the Fire Lord again.

Compatible? Zuko had never even thought about that. It had always just been a given that Sozin liked the Avatar, and Roku could get it up for them…him…his great-grandfather. Wouldn't Aang be compatible with him then? Maybe not, with the way the Avatar reincarnation went. Considering, Zuko sat up slowly, allowing the silk to pool around his hips, and the light robe he was wearing to gape open and slide down his shoulder slightly. Keeping eye contact with Aang, he let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, dragging his bangs back and allowing the strands to naturally escape his fingers.

Aang's mouth was suddenly desert dry, as found himself not immune to Zuko's seduction. He suddenly noticed the other's muscled chest and shoulders, the silky-ness of Zuko's hair, and the alluring color of Zuko's skin touched with the golden light of the sun. The picture was so alluring he couldn't help but take a step forward.

"Come and sit." Zuko patted the spot near his knees. His visitor scrambled to obey, stumbling forward, a light dusting of pink crossing his cheek bones. "Since you don't know, I suppose I'll have to convince you." Silver eyes shot him a questioning glance that held. "Would you mind if I kissed you, Avatar?"

Aang frowned shaking his head, "Don't call me that. Especially when we're about to do something like this." Aang considered, "And sure."

Zuko chuckled, "Okay… Aang," and leaned forward ever so slightly, hovering just out of reach before touching the other's lips gently with his own.

Light and fleeting, were the words Aang would use to describe the kiss bestowed upon him, and it left him feeling slightly disappointed. He wanted something a little more than a chaste touch of lips. He'd done that with Katara. Those were his thoughts; at least until the other's lips where on his again, harder and more demanding than before, a hand sliding up behind his head and another holding protectively around his waist. _This, _this was what Aang thought it would feel like to be kissed. Really kissed.

It was as exciting as it was terrifying, the raw want he could feel through a simple kiss. Kisses were supposed to covey a person's feelings, or so he heard, and if this was what Zuko felt for him, then he'd be completely overcome. He didn't know if he could want something as much as the Fire Lord seemed to want _him._

He felt a jolt down his spine as Zuko's tongue probed his lips, easily prying the unresisting appendages open. An act which at first made Aang panic, because it felt strange, and then made him an unresisting puddle of goo, because damn could the Fire Lord _kiss_. And when had he been pushed onto the bed? He thought fuzzily, his head light in bliss, as he let out a moan. _I guess that answers the question of compatibility though…_

The few sounds Aang made died in the other's mouth, and caused their receiver to pull away startled. Zuko hadn't intended to go quite so far. A quick kiss, he promised himself, only to be compelled by some need to continue. _Love_.

_Love_ was what drove him. Eyes widening, Zuko drew the connection. He craved the other's love; it was what he'd always craved. As Sozin had. Love from his father, his sister, Uncle, and his mother.

They were alike in that, startling alike. Him and Sozin.

The only difference was he had Uncle Iroh and some _true_ friends, and Sozin hadn't had _anyone_ after Roku left. Strange how much past lives affected present ones.

But what he craved from Aang the most wasn't the sexual aspect, but affection. Pure unadulterated affection born from passion, caring and desire.

"W-why did you stop?" The breathless whisper sent sparks down his spine, and gazing down at the Avatar's flushed face, Zuko couldn't help but indulge himself with another kiss, and another one, until all he tasted was soft pale skin and Aang.

Tugging on the younger's ear with his teeth, Zuko lightly pinched a nipple through rough clothing, tweaking and pushing at it when Aang gave a surprised moan. "Very nice," kissing down Aang's neck, and pulling the annoying cloth to the side, his free hand traveling down to cup the other's balls through thick clothing. "Should I get you off in your clothing?" He whispered against the juncture or Aang's neck and shoulder, "or should I just burn all your clothing away?"

The object of his desire gave a plaintive whine, "Don-no burn-N-ng-haa-"

"If you insist," Zuko smirked as he licked along Aang's jaw, and applied more pressure along the growing shaft pressing up against the other's belly, "But it would feel so much better if I could actually touch it, the pads of my fingers teasing you at the tip" he rubbed at the damp cloth covering Aang's other head, "or my fist pumping up and down slick with semen and spit." His palm glided back down to roll the testicles, and Zuko savored the wanton noises issuing from Aang's mouth, one tattooed hand gripping at Zuko's loose robe, the other clenched tightly in the sheets, and eyes bright with want. "That's a very nice look." Caressing Aang's cheek, Zuko kissed him sweetly, lingeringly, encouraging his partner to entwine with him.

And then removed his hand from the other's nether regions, and ground his own hips down, "Won't you love me Aang?" All the Avatar could do was moan helplessly, pleasure coiling and sparking along his limbs. Zuko kissed again, sensually rolling his hips just so, as their members met through cloth. Aang could feel the heat of the other's desire, and the coil got tighter, building up to a crescendo as Zuko continued to do _that thing_ with his pelvis and left him a mindless puddle of goo.

"P-please Zuko." He gasped gripping at muscled shoulders.

"Say you'll try to love me, and I'll give you whatever you so desire." Zuko was panting too, his hips giving an involuntary jerk that caused them both to bite down the pleasure.

Aang was starting to thrust back involuntarily, the need for release immediate, "YES, yes yes, ok, just please…"

Zuko felt relief like he'd never experienced before wash over him, and he sped up his rhythm enjoying the feeling Aang writhing beneath him. "Are you close?" A moan was all the answer he got. "Now now, we're not going to end this quickly, oh no." Slowing down, Aang gave a desperate gasp, and then there was a pleasant warmth going from waist to crotch, and he practically screamed when he finally felt Zuko's hand around him. _God oh God_

And then Zuko was behind him, shaft pressed hotly against the crease of Aang's ass, and nibbling at the other's ear. When had they gone from horizontal to vertical?

The fist pumped him slowly, gathering speed as the fluids dripping down began to lubricate the movement, "Can you imagine my mouth down there?" Aang moaned as Zuko started whispering again, pants puffing against the back of his neck just below his ear, "My lips wrapped tightly around it, the slick heat as I slide it in as far as the back of my throat and then gag on it?" Zuko's hand slid faster, unnaturally warm, and just so amazing. "Would you like to thrust into my mouth uncontrollably feeling me choke on you, or have me hold your hips down to the silk sheets and drive you crazy?" Aang couldn't manage to understand anymore, his breath coming in pants from Zuko's talented hand and the words he spun like golden silk.

"Come for me Aang," a thumb slid over the head taking the pre-come gathered there down the throbbing organ, "Come hard, don't hold any of it back."

Zuko's own cock was rubbing at the cleft, practically burning through his clothing, and then Zuko's other hand was there between the two globes, probing at the ring of muscle wet with saliva. They rubbed at it never quite going in, but taunting him with the possibility. "Can you envision what my fingers would feel like stretching you? Preparing you for me to take? Can you feel my cock penetrating this tight ring of muscle," the fingers were rubbing vigorously, blunt nails scraping lightly, " then pounding in so your arms give out, erratically thrusting before _finally_ filling you with my hot cum?"

Aang's coil unraveled at the image, balls tightening, back arching voice screaming, and streams of semen spurting up onto his monk's garb and all over Zuko's hand.

The Fire Lord milked the Avatar for every last drop, satisfied when this darling partner made no move to get up. He gently laid him down and glanced at his sticky hand. Examining it experimentally, he gave it a tentative lick and then took a long swipe up his middle finger as gray eyes opened wider at the sensual image.

"Where did you learn to dirty talk so well?" he croaked, interested despite himself.

Zuko gave him a blank look, "You didn't think I was a virgin did you? I did visit the brothels in the port towns, and on a crowded ship, you can always find someone in desire of company." He shrugged as Aang made a face half way between aroused and disgusted.

"Did you come too?" Looking at the Fire Lord's robes, it was obvious he hadn't. "Do you want me to…suck it?"

The look Zuko gave him was full of lust this time. "I'm not going to demand and thing of you Aang, but you're welcome to try whatever you want."Aang felt a shiver race down his spine.

The bulge was big enough that Aang was positive he couldn't fit all of it in his mouth. Leaning forward, Aang untied the sting holding the robe together, revealing the rock hard cock he wanted to make explode. It jumped at his touch, and Zuko moaned in the back of his throat, deep and low. He pumped it once, twice, and then took a swipe at the tip with his tongue. Eww…how did Zuko manage to look so appealing when licking Aang's own semen? It tasted gross. Deciding to try again and see if it really tasted as disgusting the second time, Aang was pleasantly surprised at the sexy noise the brunette made.

So maybe he wasn't quite ready to try and put the whole thing in his mouth, but he could lick around it. Feeling the hot silk rod pulse beneath his finger tips, Aang felt the stirrings of desire gathering like mist. He was defiantly compatible with his fire nation friend, no doubt about it.

"Wait." The croak stopped Aang cold, "use this." Zuko unscrewed the cap to the burn oil that had been situated on the bedside table. "This will make it easier." Pouring the oil over the tip of his cock, the Fire Lord gasped softly, and Aang gingerly replaced his hands and noted, that it was now much easier to slide his hands up and down, the oil lubricating the movement.

"Is this ok?" Zuko grunted an affirmative, hands now clenching at Aang's shoulders.

"Go faster?" Aang complied, eyes trained on Zuko's expressions of pleasure. The way his tongue darted out to wet his lips, the slight furrow of his brows, and the way his eye lashes would flicker. "It's good…Kiss me?" Zuko panted against the Avatar's lips, eyes opening to sultry molten gold slits.

Aang brushed his own against the others, tongue darting out to entwine as they had minutes ago. Zuko pulled him closer, ravishing him, and moaning long and low into the warm cavern as he came, adding his own seed to Aang's robes. "Thank you." All Aang could do was nod breathlessly.

"No problem Sifu Hotman." Aang could have sworn Zuko chuckled as he laid them both back on the bed, and proceeded to introduce Aang to all the other things he'd managed to learn in the brothels.

**AN: half way through this, I realized how **_**young**_** Aang was…which is maybe 14 or 15…and makes Zuko 18 or 19…and I was like fudge-monkeys-in-a-haystack! 'Cause…that's kinda young to be smexing, but then I got over my qualms since their world isn't ours, and I know I already knew all the details when I was 15/14. So yeah, that and midterms is why this took so long to finally finish. Hope it was worth the wait. Again, if you find any mistakes, please inform me so that I may correct them.**


End file.
